


Life Goes On

by SterekandMcDannoShipr



Category: Rookie Blue
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 13:55:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7576474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SterekandMcDannoShipr/pseuds/SterekandMcDannoShipr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam gets sick and Andy takes care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sam had been feeling off for few days but today he just could not move. He was pretty sure he had a fever but he got up anyway. He'd dressed for work but only made it as far as the sofa and putting on his boots before he was out again.

Things had been stressful with Luke the last week or so. He's been home from the hospital and he's finally been released to do some light duty at work. Andy had been in the middle of telling Traci all of this as they started into Parade when she heard Frank ask Jerry and Oliver if they'd seen Sam and neither had. Luke overheard them and mumbled something rude about him going back undercover again without telling anyone. Frank knew he wouldn't because of Andy and because Frank would have to sign off on it, so he motioned them all in to Parade. Andy stood in the back of the room with Oliver and Jerry, each trying their best to reach Sam.

Luke moved from the other side of the room and stood beside her. He managed to whisper. " _What are you doing?"_

She rolled her eyes and wanted to tell him it should be pretty damn obvious what she was doing. Instead she sighed and whispered back. " _I'm trying to get Sam. No one has seen him this morning."_

Luke was furious and was frankly getting tired of her chasing after Swarek. " _Why don't you let his friends worry about that?"_

Another eye roll and a huff. "Luke, he's my partner. If it was me he'd do the same thing."

Luke scoffed and mumbled. "Oh! I bet he would."

This wasn't the time or place for an argument. "Get over it. I would do it if it were any of the others."

Frank had seen the little exchange and cleared his throat. "Callaghan. McNally. Anything you need to share with the class?"

Andy blushed and shook her head. "No sir." Luke just smirked.

Frank really did not like that guy. He knew how to piss him off even more. He gave out assignments. "Peckstein. Shaw/Diaz. Williams/Nash. McNally, you're solo today. Go find out where your partner is."

She bit back the smile as Luke growled. "Yes sir."

She wasted no time getting her keys and equipment. Luke followed her out to the Sally Port. "Do not do this Andy."

She couldn't believe how unreasonable he was being. "Luke, something is wrong. Sam never ever pulls a no show." She didn't bother to hang around for the tirade he went on either.

He had been acting strange the last few days. He's been talking more and more about them setting a wedding date. She'd been uneasy since she found Luke and Jo laughing it up in the hospital when he wouldn't so much as smile for her. Not even when she slipped in with sexy nurse lingerie and a poker set.

It didn't take her long to get to Sam's. She knocked several times but didn't hear anything. His truck was still in the driveway which meant he definitely had _not_ gone UC. Way back when he told her where he his spare key was hidden so she dug it out and let herself in, hand on her gun.

It didn't take her long to find him sprawled out on his sofa, boots sticking out from under a blanket haphazardly thrown over him and shaking. She sat down on the coffee table and touched his arm. He was on fire. "Sam!" She gently shook him. "Sam, it's me. Are you ok?" She touched his cheeks and forehead. "God! You're burning up." She quickly made her way to the half bath off the living room and got a cool washcloth.

When she came back he was stirring a little. "Andy?" He thought he was hallucinating now. He was certain that he had heard her.

She lightly pushed him back down. "I'm right here Sam. Just lay back." She put the cloth over on his forehead. "You've got a fever." She pulled his boots off and covered him better with the blanket.

He took her hand and mumbled out. "When'd you get here?" He barely had his eyes open and she wasn't totally sure he was awake.

She squeezed his hand as she dug her phone out and called Frank. "I just got here. It's ok."

Frank answered immediately when he saw her name. "What's going on McNally?"

She watched as Sam sunk back down into the sofa but kept a tight grip on her hand. "I found him passed out on his sofa sir. He's got a fever. Not sure how high." She went back to the bathroom looking for a thermometer. Surprisingly she found one, thankfully it was very new and she could just swipe it across his forehead. "I found a thermometer sir. It's 102."

Frank shook his head. Sam never ever got sick. "Ok. I'll put you out of service if you don't mind staying with him for a while. If it gets worse call an ambulance. Jerry's on his way to help. You guys need to get him in a lukewarm bath."

There was no way she was leaving him. "Ok. I won't leave him sir."

Frank wasn't worried about that. "I know."

They hung up and Andy sighed, looking at the usually tough and in control man. He started stirring and squeezed her hand a little. "Andy?"

She moved in closer and ran her fingers through his hair. "I'm right here Sam."

He reached up and caressed her cheek. He spoke very quietly. "Love you Andy."

Andy gasped and stared at him. "Sam?"

He gave her a lazy smile. "Don't tell her. She won't believe it and she doesn't love me back."

Andy's heart was pounding. Maybe he was talking about someone else since he said _don't tell her._ "Don't tell who?"

He sighed and pulled her closer. "Andy. Don't tell Andy I love her. She's happy and I don't want to..." He was asleep again. Andy didn't have time to process anything as Jerry was coming through the front door.

When Frank had told him Sam was sick and McNally was with him he was a little surprised. Sam Swarek _never_ got sick. He'd known him for 12 years and he'd never even had so much as a cold. "McNally, how's he doing?" He could see the concern in her eyes.

She shook her head. "He's got a high fever, 102. I've got a cool washcloth on his head but Frank says we need to get him in a lukewarm bath.

He looked down at his best friend and could tell it wasn't good. "Ok." He shrugged out of his jacket and threw it on the armchair. "You gonna be able to do this? I can call Shaw if not." There was no way she was leaving so she simply nodded. "Ok. Let's get him up then."

It took both of them to get him up off the sofa and carry him up to his room. She ran the water while Jerry held him up. "I think the best way is for you to hold him up and I'll undress him." Jerry couldn't help the cheeky grin. She rolled her eyes. "Jesus Jerry!" She couldn't help but laugh a little.

She got him out of his jeans and t-shirt and helped Jerry get him into the tub. As much as Andy hated the idea she called Monica to see how long to keep him in there. When she offered to stop by and help Andy shut her down quickly. Jerry laughed a little bit at her abruptness and shook his head. They got him out fifteen minutes later and dried him off. Andy kept the towel over him and her eyes closed as she pulled off his boxers. Jerry was having WAY too much fun with this. There was _no way_ he was getting that close to Sam.

They got him in a pair of pajama pants and a t-shirt. Andy looked around. "I really think we should take him back to the sofa."

He looked at her funny. "Why?"

She shrugged. "If he gets up and tries to walk he might not be strong enough and fall down the stairs. If he's on the sofa, the kitchen and bathroom are right there."

Jerry nodded. "Yeah. Ok. Good idea."

They got him back to the sofa. "If you need to go I can finish up here."

Sam was in and out of it. He'd been hearing voices and it sounded like Andy and Jerry but he just couldn't quite shake whatever fog was keeping him from waking. "Jer?"

Jerry smiled. "Yeah buddy?"

He moved a little more, curling into the blanket Andy had brought from his bed. "Don't let her leave."

Jerry looked confused. "Let who leave brother?"

He sighed. "Andy. Don't let Andy leave."

He chuckled and patted him on the shoulder as he watched her move around in Sam's kitchen. "Buddy, I don't think wild horses or a Homicide detective could drag her out of here right now."

Sam simply nodded. "Thanks."

Jerry knew Sam was sick. He would never talk like this otherwise. Andy wandered back in with a bottle of water, Advil, and another cool cloth. "You gonna be ok if I get out of here?"

She nodded and looked up at him with worried eyes. "Thanks Jerry." She paused for a minute. "Can you umm...can you not tell Luke about what happened up there? Please?"

He frowned. "Andy, Luke and I work together and I'm _friendly_ with him but we're not friends. It's not like you did anything wrong and besides it's none of my business."

She smiled and nodded. "Thanks Jerry." He nodded and left a few minutes later. She needed to get some fluids and meds in him so she shook him gently. "Sam! Hey! I need you to wake up." Shaking him again. "Come on."

Sam heard her again and felt someone shaking him. He opened his eyes to see her concerned face. "Andy?" She broke out in a huge grin. "What are you doing here?"

When his eyes opened, really opened she sighed with relief. "Hey!" She said softly. "You didn't show up for work this morning. I came to check on you."

He shifted and sat up, running his hands across his face. "Wow." He remembered getting up and getting ready for work. He lifted up the blanket. "How'd I get into my pajamas?" He watched as she turned red. "Andy?"

She sighed and shook her head. "You're fever was high. Frank sent Jerry over and we got you into a lukewarm bath." She handed him the water and Advil. Her phone started ringing but she ignored it. "You need to take this. It'll bring your fever down more."

His mind was racing. "Did you change my clothes? Please tell me it wasn't Jerry." A small chuckle.

She nodded slowly. "It was me but I didn't...I...I made sure you were covered."

Sam chuckled as he took the meds and chugged the bottle of water. He leaned back and took a deep breath. "Thanks Andy. I'm sure you have to get back to work."

As she was about to say something her phone started ringing. She groaned when she saw it was Luke. "I'll get you some more water." She went back to his kitchen and her phone started ringing again. She took a deep breath before she answered. "Hello?"

He couldn't believe it when he heard that Frank had put her out of service. "Where are you?"

She knew answering would be a mistake but she had nothing to hide. "I'm at Sam's. You knew I was going to look for him."

Luke grumbled. "You don't have to stay there all day. Swarek can take care of himself."

Andy sighed as she grabbed another bottle of water for Sam. "He has a fever of 102 and I haven't been here _all_ day."

Luke was sitting outside Sam's house. "It's not your job to take care of him."

She heard a car horn and it sounded like it was coming through the phone too. "Are you outside Sam's house?"

He knew it was probably a stupid idea but he couldn't help it, not with their history. "It's time for you to go."

She hung up on him. He had lost his mind if he thought she was going to let him boss her around. She walked back in to find Sam half sitting up on the sofa. "Here." She hands him the water. "You need to drink plenty of fluids."

A small smile crossing his lips. "Thanks." He could see she was unhappy. "If you need to go I'll be fine."

She shook her head. "I've got time. You hungry?"

He shrugged. "Not really."

She had no idea what to do now. They sat staring at each other for a few minutes, his words from earlier playing through her head. Her phone started ringing again. She knew it was him. "Jesus!"

Sam furrowed his brow. "What's wrong?"

She shook her head. "It's nothing." Then there was banging at this door. She groaned. " _You can't be serious."_

Luke couldn't take it anymore. "Andy! Let's go!"

Sam's eyebrows shot up. "Is that Callaghan?"

Andy hung her head but nodded. She whispered. " _I'm so sorry Sam."_

She stood and Sam took her hand. "Just let him knock. He can't come in and he won't stay out there all day."

She put her hand on his cheek. "You're cooling down. Don't forget to take some more Advil in a few hours, drink lots of fluids, and eat."

He closed his eyes and sucked in a deep breath when she touched him. She was as warm and soft as he remembered. He finally looked up at her. "Don't go." A long pause as she looked at him questioningly. "I mean, you...you don't have to give in to him."

She shook her head and smiled softly. "It's ok Sam. Besides you don't need to deal with this all day." She leaned down and kissed his cheek. "You can call me if you need anything." She pulled his spare key out of her pocket. "Here. You should probably hide it somewhere different now."

He closed her fingers around it. "Keep it. You're my partner. You may need it again." She took a few steps, he called her name and she looked back. "Thank you." She nodded and walked to his door. When she walked out Luke was still standing there. She pushed passed him and headed for her cruiser.

He couldn't believe she just walked right by him. "Hey! Where are you going?"

Andy jerked open the door to her car. She growled out. "Out on patrol. What is wrong with you?"

Luke pointed back towards Sam's house. "I don't want you anywhere near him outside of work, especially not at his house. We _both_ know what happened the last time you were here."

Andy gasped, not believing he brought the night of the blackout up. Sam drug himself off the sofa and went to his window to see what the hell was going on. As soon as Luke said those words he growled. Andy just stood there absolutely shocked. "I don't know what's wrong with you. I haven't been able to anything right since you were in the hospital."

He scoffed. "I don't know what you're talking about."

She slammed the door and walked back over to him. Sam could see the fire that he loved so much raging to bust loose. "Really?" He barely gave a nod. "How about I tried _everything_ I could think of to make you crack a smile or laugh and I got _nothing._ But Jo walks in and everything is just wonderful." He looked at her confused. "I came to see you the night I got caught in the laundry mat and caught the Jo Rosatti show." She could see him pale a little. "You show up at Sam's house like some crazy person. I know you've been through a lot but I don't know who you are right now." Sam couldn't believe what he was hearing. "I know you and Sam have some kind of history but _don't_ put me in the middle of it."

Luke shook his head. "It's not our history that's the problem. It's the present. It's you."

Andy's mouth fell open. "You're crazy." She shook her head and walked back to the cruiser. "I gotta go."

He knew he was pushing it. "I don't want you to come back here."

She closed the door and drove off. Sam made his way back to the sofa and fell back on it. He processed everything he had heard. He was going to lose her for good.

Luke was already done for the day since he was on light duty. He sat in his car trying to figure out how he had gotten here, how he'd become the jealous guy. She had agreed to marry him, hadn't run when he asked even though she _found_ the ring. She'd found Jo's ring but like he told Jo, she had said no so it wasn't hers anymore. He took a deep breath as he started the car. His phone ringing broke him out of his thoughts. "Callaghan?"

Jo could tell something was wrong. Hopefully her invitation would cheer him up. She told him what she was doing and he didn't hesitate to accept. He missed being in the middle of things. The op was a success and in the end he fell into the arms of his ex-lover.

Andy spent the day riding solo. She called Sam several times to check on him and took him some soup for lunch. She even stopped in to check on him after shift. His fever was back up so she sat with him for little bit making sure he took more Advil. Around 9 she received a text from Luke sayinghe was going to his cabin to think.

The next couple of days between them were tense but they were talking. He was being overly affectionate but she just let it go. Sam still wasn't back at work but was doing a little better.

Four days after the thing at Sam's she woke up to breakfast in bed and Luke smiling. "Hey!"

She smiled as she looked around at all the food. "Hey! Umm. What's all this for?"

He smiled shyly. "My way of saying I'm sorry." She smiled a toothy smile and nodded. "Also, I was thinking, hoping that you might want to get married soon."

She tilted her head to the side and looked at his questioningly. "How soon?"

He picked at the food and shrugged. "This weekend. We just go to City Hall and do it. What do you think?"

She's not sure what's going on but nods. "I think the girl in me says I need a dress."

He laughed and kissed her cheek. "Ok. Maybe you could get Nash to go with you?" he kissed her cheek again. "Eat up. I have to finish getting ready."

Everything had been crazy the last few weeks but maybe all it would take was them finally getting married to calm him. That he would see she's serious about them. As she finishing breakfast the house phone rings and a message is left telling Luke he left his credit card at the Edinburgh hotel. She shakes it off and finishes getting ready so she can get a ride in with him. The station was buzzing when they got there. Andy quickly changed and made her way to Parade with the other rookies.

Turns out a police informant had been killed and everyone was scrambling to find the shooter. She was partnered with Oliver and they had been given the job of talking to the owner of a car that was seen in the area during the shooting. They found a gun that matched the one used and took the girls in. Unfortunately this got Andy stuck working with Jo on the case. They manage to talk one of them into turning on her boyfriend who is part of the East Jameson gang. Andy and Jo take her to a hotel to keep her safe. The girl is restless so Andy offers to get her some magazines. Jo pulls put money and matches from the Edinburgh fall out of her purse. When Andy confronted her she smugly admitted that she was there with Luke.


	2. Chapter 2

She felt like she'd been kicked in the stomach. Luke had lied to her. He was supposed to have been at the cabin and instead he'd been at a hotel with his ex, had _slept_ with her. She held her head up as she walked out to get the magazines for the witness. She tried to call Luke several times but no answer. At least she knew he wasn't with Jo.

She hadn't talked to Sam all day and she needed to check on him AND talk to someone that would calm her nerves.

He'd been laid up for days with this stupid flu thing; barely able to eat and definitely not able to stay upright. Surprisingly Andy had checked on him every day since the blow out with Luke. They never talked about it though. She had called him that morning and sounded a little off but he didn't ask and she didn't offer.

He looked at the time when he saw her name on his phone ID. She should be off shift now. "Hey McNally!"

It took her a second to speak. The emotions were flooding through her. Sam looked at his phone to see if they had been disconnected. "Andy? You there?"

He heard a sniffle. "Yeah. Yeah. Sorry. Got distracted for a second. How are you feeling?"

She was THE worst liar he knew but again, he wasn't going to push. "I umm...I'm ok. Ate a little, fever seems to be gone. Still pretty achy and tired. How are you?"

Her voice cracked. "I'm uhh...I'm working a case with Det. Rosatti and umm..."

Sam sat up; he knew something was really wrong. "Andy, are you hurt? Do I need to call someone?"

She gave a short sobbing laugh. Andy McNally never cried and he cursed the very existence of whoever had made this happen. "I gotta go. I uhh...I just wanted to check on you. Bye Sam."

She hung up before he could say anything else and when he tried to call her back she wouldn't answer. His heart was pounding in his chest at the thought of her being in trouble and he was helpless to be there for her. He punched the back of the sofa.

Andy grabbed the magazines and went back to the hotel. She found the door open, Jo on the floor bleeding, and the girl gone. They called it in and eventually found the girl just as her boyfriend was going to kill her. After giving her statement she went to the house that she shared with Luke. He wasn't back yet so she packed up everything she could carry and put the ring back.

Jo had called Luke to give him a heads up. He walked into the house hoping against hope that she was still there. "Andy? You home?"

She walked out from their room carrying her stuff. "I put the ring back where I FOUND it."

He hung his head. "Please don't do this. I don't want her, I want you. I screwed up."

She nodded as the tears ran down her cheeks. "Why? Why did you want to go through with the wedding?"

He stepped closer and reached for her. "Because I love you. We can fix this."

She shook her head and fiercely wiped the tears away. "There's nothing to fix." And she walked out. How could he expect her to forgive him? Didn't he know was supposed to be the safe one?

The taxi was waiting outside for her. "Where to?" He could see something was wrong so he didn't pressure her when she didn't answer right away.

She was in a daze trying to figure out where to go. It was the first place she thought of but she knew she shouldn't go there. BUT he was sick and probably needed something. She finally gave the address and settled in for the ride.

He sent her several texts and she hadn't answered them so far. He finally called Oliver to see what had gone on that day. When he heard the story he chalked her not answering up to dealing with the case. Just after 11 there was a quiet knock at his door and then he hears it open. It had to be her.

He wasn't prepared for the sight that he got when she walked in; red puffy eyes and duffel bag in hand. He didn't say a word just pulled back the blanket and made room for her.

He always knew what she needed. She dropped her bag, shrugged out of her coat and climbed in beside him, curling into his chest. She cried and he held her, neither speaking. It wasn't long before the day caught up with her and she was asleep. Sam just held her. The next morning he woke up to the smell of coffee and breakfast.

He wrapped the blanket around himself and shuffled to the kitchen. He found her standing at his stove cooking. It was sight he was sure he could live with every day for the rest of his life.

She could sense him. "You're supposed to be taking it easy. I was going to bring it to you."

He half smiled. "Yeah well, it smells really good. I had to see what was going on."

She plated up the food and took it to his dining room table. "Feel up to eating in here?" He nodded and took a seat. She set his plate down and brought him coffee too.

They ate in silence for a few minutes. "Feel like talking yet?"

She knew she would have to tell him eventually, especially after sleeping on his sofa with him. Talking to Sam had never been hard. He was a great listener and that's probably one of the reasons they worked so well together.

She took a deep breath. "Where do you want me to start?"

He shrugged. "Wherever you want. If you want."

She finally looked up and he could see the pain and anger in her fierce eyes. "Luke slept with Jo."

Sam dropped his fork. That was not what he was expecting. "What?"

She told him everything that had happened in the last week. "Then he gets a call as we were leaving saying he left his card there. He told me he was going to his cabin to think." She was just picking at her food now.

He took a few minutes to process everything and growled. "That son of a bitch. PLEASE tell me you're NOT going back to him."

She shook her head. "I could never trust him again."

He scrubbed both hands across his face. "He's damn lucky that I'm not there." He sighed. "I'm sorry Andy. I...I really am. I..." He shook his head.

She kept her head down. "I'm sorry I came here without calling. I...I just...I didn't want to wake Traci and Leo up."

"Andy, don't ever be sorry. I'm glad you came. I'm glad you let me be there for you. Ok?" She looked up to see his sincerity and she nodded. "Where are you going to stay?"

She shrugged. "Maybe my dad's."

He sighed. "Andy, you can't stay at your dad's. I've seen your dad's."

It wasn't her first choice. "Maybe Traci's. She has a pull out sofa."

He wanted so badly to offer his spare bedroom but this probably, no DEFINITELY wasn't the right time. "Ok. There's towels in the closet in the bathroom." She looked at him funny. "A shower before work."

She shook her head. "It's ok. I've imposed enough. I can get one at the station."

He put on his best T.O. Voice. "Don't be silly. You know where it is."

She cleaned up as she cooked so all she had to do was put their dishes in the dishwasher. Sam went back to the sofa and lay down. Thirty minutes later she came walking back in. The whole time she was up there he tried to keep his mind off the fact that she was actually in his bathroom, naked. It didn't work very well and things were a bit uncomfortable. Thankfully he was under a blanket.

She let the steaming hot water run over her, trying to wash away the last few days and Luke's betrayal. Now she was forced to work with both of them. Her mood lightened slightly when she remembered where she was; Sam's shower. She had her own but used his body wash. She hoped the smell would get her through the day since he couldn't be there.

It was one of the worst work weeks of her career. Luke was hounding her and Jo was harassing her at every turn. Sam coming back was the only good part. They decide to meet for a game of hoops before work. She left her phone at Traci's but told her where she was going and that Sam would be there.

She got there before him and was warming up when Luke walked up. She shouldn't have been surprised; the courts were only a few blocks from Traci's. "What do you want?"

He reached for the gate and she threw the ball at it. "I just want to talk. I really don't understand what's going on."

She stopped bouncing the ball and glared at him. "You're not sure? Well, let me explain it to you. You proposed to me with a ring that I found that belonged to your ex, you cheated on me and got caught. I left, anything else you need to know?"

He wasn't thinking clearly and the words fell out if his mouth. "I forgave you about Swarek."

She scoffed. "Ass. I kissed Sam and we weren't even serious yet. There's no comparison."

Sam walked up and watched the scene, prepared to physically remove Callaghan if it was necessary. Andy saw him walk up and nodded for him to come in. "Just let it go Luke. It's over."

Sam pushed his way passed Luke and walked onto the courts. "Morning."

Luke scoffed. "Nothing going on huh?"

Andy rolled her eyes and turned her back to Luke. "Morning. You ready?"

Sam stretched a little and nodded. "Let's go."

Once Luke left she relaxed and they had fun. Lots of trash talking like always. Sam was glad that she was smiling again. He'd seen her several times over the last week and her smile had been on vacation.

After the game they headed to the station. Stopping at the locker room doors Sam smiled. "You good?"

She smiled and nodded. "Thanks for this morning. You're not half bad."

He laughed and shook his head. "I have been out sick. Plus not all of us can be a basketball star like you."

She scrunched up her nose. "Plus, you're like old and all."

His jaw hit the floor with that comment. He saw the sparkle in her eye and bit the inside of his cheek. "Show you old McNally."

His eyes darkened and she gasped a little. "I umm...I should go. Don't want to be late."

He chuckled and guided her towards the door. "See you in Parade."

The next couple of weeks were rough for Andy. She would meet up with Sam a few mornings a week and play basketball or box. Luke was still trying and Jo was still there but like always Sam had her back.

Jo finally left after about a month and Luke stopped stalking her. Rumor was Luke told Jo he wanted her gone cuz he wanted Andy back. Things between her and Sam start turning up around 3 months after everything. He'd been biding his time and helping her get through it. Traci had been a rock too. She spent a couple of weeks crashing on her sofa before she found an apartment in an old toilet factory.

She'd finally decided to have a house warming party. Sam teased her about it. "Ya been there 3 months McNally. Why now?"

She rolled her eyes and whined a little. "Saaaam! I'm finally settled. I just want to have a party with my friends. You better be there." Then the thought of him NOT coming hit her. _What if he didn't?_ "You are coming...right?"

He chewed on the inside of his cheek for a minute, teasing her a bit more. "I don't know McNally. I mean..." He saw her tense a bit and he sighed. "You inviting me?"

The corners of her mouth twitching a bit. "There MIGHT be an invitation for you. I'd say if you're good but that MIGHT be pushing it."

They were walking through the bullpen. Sam hip checked her lightly. "Show you good."

She was feeling a little bold. "You keep saying you're going to SHOW me but..." She clucks her tongue. "I just don't think you have it in you."

He stopped in his tracks and stares at her, mouth open a little trying to process her behavior. He steps close, real close in her personal space and says. "Getting awful bold McNally." He leans in and whispers. "You sure you can back all of that up?"

She bumps her chest against his. Thank god for vests. They're practically nose to nose and she says. "I'm ready if you are."

He sucks in a breath and takes her in. Her eyes, they're screaming truth. She's over Callaghan and she wants _him._ "Ask me."

She gets all breathy and chews on her bottom lip as she stares into his eyes. "Sam, I'm having a house warming party this weekend." He can't breathe as she's practically whispering to him and her eyes are fucking dancing with mischief. He watches her look around and then she slides her hand to his chest. "I hope you're able to come."

He flashes a hot dimpled grin and looks around himself, still no audience. He leans in and whispers in her ear. "I wouldn't miss it."

They _almost_ kiss, _almost._ The radio going off snaps them out of it. It was an all units respond to a bank robbery. Half the station cleared out and it was a long day. They didn't back until late. Sam wasn't ready to let her go. "Feel like a drink at the Penny?"

As much as she'd love the time with him she just really wanted some takeout and her sofa. "I think I'll pass. My pj's, some Chinese food, and my sofa are calling."

He smiled at the thought of her in pajamas and nodded. "Sounds like a good plan." He started backing up. "If you want a ride home, give me 15 and I can give you a lift."

She saw a bit of disappointment in his eyes. "Hey Sam!" He quirks an eyebrow. "Feel like Chinese tonight?" A smile spreads across her face.

His dimples make an appearance and he nods. "Yeah. I umm...I think I could eat some Chinese."

She bounced a little. "Great. Umm. Give me about 20 minutes?"

He chuckled and nodded. "Take your time McNally. I'll be here."

Thirty minutes later they were leaving the station. Sam called in their order before they even pulled out of the lot. He pulled up to her house 15 minutes later. He was interested to know if she'd really change into her pj's. His question was answered when she disappeared to her room.

Andy was finally over the Luke disaster and could admit to herself she had feelings for Sam. She also knew those feelings were mutual. She smiled as she changed into a pair of yoga pants and her TPS shirt. She heard her doorbell ring as she was walking out of her room.

He set the food up on her coffee table and grabbed beers from the fridge. She walked in and took his breath away. The one thing he learned the first day about her was she could make ANYTHING look sexy. Most women couldn't pull off the uniform but she did and anything else she wore, she wore it very well.

Seeing her like she is causes a tightening to start in his pants. He has to take a few deep breaths to get it under control. "Uhh. Dinner's here."

She smiles and walks towards the kitchen. "I'll get the drinks then."

"Already taken care of." He smiles as she stops and looks over her shoulder.

He looks a little nervous and she can't figure out exactly why. He's been playing this game too the last couple of weeks. "Looks like you've thought of everything."

He shrugs. "You can pick what we watch."

She thinks about torturing him with some chick flick but she'll save that for another day. "Did you get to watch the Leaf's the other night?" Sam shakes his head and she smiles. "I've got it recorded."

She walks over and they sit down at the same time. "Sounds good to me."

They settle in comfortably; eating, watching the game, and teasing each other. Sometime later after the food is gone Sam realizes that she's moved impossibly close, sitting a little sideways. They've been making great progress and he doesn't want to over step any lines.

Andy's watching Sam watch her but he doesn't know it. She wants to move in and cuddle right up to him but she's just not sure. A commercial comes on and although she can fast forward through them she takes this time for a break.

Poking at his arm she says. "Want another beer?"

He wouldn't mind but he's had three already and he has to drive home. "Umm. Better not but maybe some water?"

She nods and goes to the kitchen, gets both of them waters and goes back to the sofa. When she comes back she sets the bottles of water on the coffee table and stands in front of him.

When she stops in front of him he smiles on the inside, lets his eyes slowly snake up her body. She really is perfection. They lock eyes and he holds a hand out to her. She smiles and twines their fingers together as he pulls her into his lap.

She sits sideways for a bit and just cuddles into him as he runs his hand up and down her back, plants a kiss to the side of her head. It's a feeling they can both get used to.

It's midnight; game is long over and they've watched a couple of sitcoms. Sam says. "I should get going."

Andy lets out a little whine and curls in closer. He's so warm and comforting; she doesn't want to let him go. But they both have early shift and need sleep. He tugs on her ponytail and she looks up, wide eyed and smiling a little.

She huffs and says. "Yeah. I know."

He chuckles and kisses her lightly. "Come on." She stands up and then helps him up. They walk to her door still tucked in tight to each other. "Need a ride in the morning?" He says so quietly, breath flowing over her ear. She nods and he takes a nip making her groan and practically wrap herself around him.

He takes this as sign and trails kisses and light bites down her neck and back up across her jawline. He hovers his lips over hers giving both of them time to catch their breaths. They're both practically panting when Andy crashes her lips to his. Sam pulls her flush against him and gets his fingers all tangled up in her hair.

She wraps herself tighter around him as he backs her up against a wall; kissing, tongues battling, hands wandering. Each taking their turn to make the other gasp or moan. Sam knows if he doesn't stop them now they'll be in her bed soon. He pulls back, kisses her lightly and brushes his nose across hers.

She whimpers a little at the loss of contact. "Sam?"

He flashes her a small smile and kisses her softly again, whispers in her ear. "All the time in the world sweetheart."

She frowns a little. "But you want to?"

He lets out a shaky laugh and nods. "Yeah. I really do." He takes her hand and snakes it between them so she can feel how much. Andy gasps at how hard and big he is. She squeezes gently and elicits a deep growl from him. " _Shit Andy_." He manages to croak out.

She smiles and bites on her lip. "You have to go?"

He bumps his forehead into hers. "Yeah. I need to go." He kisses her deeply, a kiss of promise. "I'll be here in the morning."

She nods and finally loosens her grip on him. "Yeah. Ok."

He kisses her hard. "I umm...yeah. I gotta go." Lightly brushes his lips across hers. "Night McNally."

She barely breathes out. "Night." Before He's out the door. As disappointed as she is that he left a huge grin takes over her face. She even squeals and bounces a little as she turns out the lights and turns off the TV before going to bed.

Sam drives home with a stupid grin on his face as he remembers the way her lips feel. Has to take a LONG cold shower when he gets home too.

 


	3. Chapter 3

The week leading to her party was busy. He's pretty sure she's invited almost everyone in the division. She's off the day of so she plans an all-night baking party with the other rookies.

They meet outside the locker rooms after shift. "Need a ride to the penny?" He hopes she says yes.

She frowns a little. "Umm... Sorry. I DO but everyone's coming over to help me get the food ready for tomorrow." He nods, disappointed but he gets it. She looks around, sees there's no audience and takes his hand. "I'm really sorry."

He squeezes her hand and shakes his head. "Don't be sweetheart. I get it. I'll see you tomorrow night." Takes his own look around and leans in, kisses her cheek. "Have fun."

She's ready to call off the whole night with her friends when Traci and Gail come busting out of the locker rooms. "Let's go McNally!" Gail nudges her. "You'll see Loverboy tomorrow."

Andy's mouth opens and closes likes she about to ask how they know when Traci nods at their still linked fingers. Sam only smiles before raising her hand to his lips and kisses it. Traci and Gail practically gasp and squeal. Andy turns ten shades of red as her friends drag her away.

Oliver and Jerry appear as the women bust out of the Sally Port as loud as they can be. Oliver claps Sam on the back. "What's all THAT about?"

Sam smiles and shrugs. "No idea." He looks to his friends. "Penny?" They both nod and follow him out.

He tries to enjoy a night with the guys but he's pretty miserable without the beautiful brunette in the general vicinity. He can't help but wonder how the baking party is going so he texts her. _HAVING FUN?_ _  
_  
She smiles when she reads his message. _YEAH BUT YOU'D LOOK SO MUCH SEXIER IN THE APRON THAN DOV DOES._

He laughs out loud and gets a questioning look from Ollie and Jerry. _BET YOU'D LOOK SEXY IN_ JUST _AN APRON._ _  
_  
She nearly drops her phone in the cake batter she's mixing up. _BAD! YOU'RE BAD!_

He smirks at her response. _SHOW YOU BAD._

He sees Oliver eyeing him just a little too much so he pockets his phone. It's a while later that he finally gets to read her message. _PROMISE?_ __  
  
He's half tempted to go over there and run all the rookies off, have his way with her but he doesn't. He's waited this long, he can wait longer.

He sleeps in a little the next day which means he's up at 7:00 instead of 6:00. He knows she won't be up because of her inability to show up for Parade on time unless someone brings her. Plus she did have a night with the other rookies and he's pretty sure they drank.

He goes about the house cleaning, doing laundry, checking out his truck. He's sitting on his deck having a beer when his phone finally beeps.

She leaves it simple. _Hey!_

He smiles. _Hey! How was your night?_ _  
_  
She's still in bed, curls into her covers a little more. _It was good,_ _missed you_. _How was yours?_

He wants to tell her there's NO WAY she missed him as much as he missed her but he doesn't. _Missed you too_. _Had a few with the guys and came home_. _Thought about coming to yours_...

She blushes at the words on her screen. _Really? Why?_

He chuckled. She's gonna be the death of him. _Thought about having a food fight._

She giggles. She can see both of them covered in food and it leading to a lot of other things. The tension is high as it is. _Hmm! Could get messy. You ready for that?_

Sam says out loud as he types. _Been ready for messy with you McNally._

She loses her smile and calls him. He can't hold back the smile at seeing her name on his screen. "Hey!"

She chokes out. "I'm sorry."

He sits up straight, can't figure out why she's all of a sudden upset. "Andy? What's wrong?"

She's hiding UNDER her covers now and holding back the tears. "For everything. I...I just..."

He's up and out to his truck, going to her, because he can't take her sounding like this. "I don't know what you're talking about. What's going on? Talk to me."

He's at her front door in 10 minutes. She sighs. "I'm sorry for...for that first night at the Penny, for not choosing you and for telling you that I don't date cops, and then picking Luke."

He understands now. "Open your door."

She sits up straight in bed. "What?"

He says it again. "Open your door sweetheart."

She's frantic because she's got bed head and probably bad breath. She quickly brushes her teeth before throwing her hair up in a messy bun and opening her door. He's standing there, looking worried.

She runs her bottom lip through her teeth as she stares at him wide eyed. "What are you doing here?"

He reaches for her and she takes his hand. "You had me worried. What's going on?"

She leads him inside to her sofa. He sits down and she curls up in his lap. "You said you've been waiting for messy. I just...I..."

He kisses her quiet. "Andy, you're worth the wait. I didn't mean..." He sighs. "Sweetheart, I was just playing along ok?" She's looking up at him and finally nods. "I think messy would be fun with you." He waggles his eyebrows and she swats him. "Go get you're sexy ass dressed. I'm taking you out for lunch."

She gasped as he gently nudged her out of his lap. They had a great lunch and walked around Cherry Beach for a while. Sam helped her set up the food and drinks as they were expecting people to start arriving around 6:00. "You made all this?" Cupcakes, a chocolate cake, a cheesecake, veggie tray, meat and cheese tray, cookies, chips, dips, and a fruit tray.

She blushed a little. "Everyone helped but Traci and I did all the baking."

He was a little surprised. "It looks great." He reached for a cupcake and she smacked his hand.

Andy scowled at him. "You have to wait for everyone else." He tried pouting and the dimples but she would budge.

A little after 6 her doorbell rang. Sam was playing with the stereo so he answered.

Oliver had not been prepared to see Sam answer Andy's door. He stared for a minute before saying. "Sammy? Buddy, what are you doing here?"

Sam cocked his head a little and smiled. "I was _invited_ just like you brother."

Oliver smirked. "Figured you would be, just didn't expect to see you answering the door." He looked around inside. "Or to be the first one here."

Sam stepped aside. "Just helping out. You gonna come in or what?"

Oliver walked in shaking his head. "Ass."

Just as Sam was closing the door there was another knock. This time it was Jerry and Traci. Jerry's jaw dropped a little when he opened the door. "Sammy! What are you doin here?"

Traci winked and Sam shook his head. "Why is everyone so surprised to see me here? I was _invited_."

Jerry narrowed his eyes and watched him for a minute. "Yeah but didn't expect you to open the door."

Sam laughed. "Tell you like I told Ollie, just helping out." He watched Traci hold back a laugh. "Nash, nice to see you."

A giggle escaped as she said. "You too Swarek."

They finally walked in and the rest of the rookies showed up a few minutes later. Dov was very excited to see Sam there. Frank and Noelle showed up next. Slowly people started arriving and the party was in full swing. Sam hung with the other senior officers but his eyes never left her.

She smiled, laughed, mingled. She really seemed to be having a good time. She could feel his eyes on her like always and that made her smile more. He'd kept his distance all night so she decided visit the T.O. corner.

She stood next to him as she talked to everyone. "Thank you guys for coming."

Oliver raised his beer. "Thanks for all the food and beer. Place looks nice."

She had always had a special bond with Oliver. He was like the father she wished she'd had. "Thanks. Took me a few months to feel like I was finally settled." She looked around and smiled. "But it feels like home now."

Jerry had been watching them all night. It was pretty obvious something was going on. "How much longer you gonna stay single McNally?"

Traci elbowed him, Oliver nearly spit out his beer and Sam growled. Andy laughed and shook her head. "What makes you think I'm single Barber? I mean, I _am_ a pretty good catch. How do you know someone hasn't already scooped me up?"

Sam hid behind his beer bottle as he watched Jerry's mouth open and close like a fish. He was pretty impressed that Traci hadn't told Jerry about what she saw.

Oliver was laughing. "She got you brother. Well McNally, I just hope _whoever_ he is knows how damn lucky he is."

One of Sam's many favorite McNally things happened, she blushed. It was truly a sight. "Thanks Oliver."

Jerry recovered pretty quickly. "So, when do we get to meet this guy?"

Sam was tired of the back and forth. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her to him, kissing her temple. "Pretty sure you already know him Barber."

Her whole apartment broke out in cheers. Oliver jumped up. "Yes! It is about damn time!"

Sam looked to Andy to make sure she was ok and she was smiling ear to ear. He leaned in. "Sorry. Hope you're ok with this?"

She wrapped her arm tight around him and nodded. "Very ok."

That was as affectionate as they got during the party. Their close friends helped them clean up before leaving. "You didn't eat all night McNally, you gotta eat something."

She smiled as she picked up a cupcake and hopped up on her butcher block. "Didn't see you eat either."

He picked up a carrot and took a bite. "Too busy watching you McNally." He waggled his eyebrows and flashed his dimples. "Have a good time?"

She nodded as she licked at the icing on her cup cake. He didn't think she realized how much she was torturing him. "I thought it went pretty well."

He nodded, not that a house warming party with a bunch of cops could turn into insanity but you never knew. At least Callaghan was smart enough not to try and crash it. He reached for the cupcake. "You really should try eating something healthy."

She scoffed as she stretched out of his reach. "Nope. You stick to your carrots and I'll stick to my cupcakes."

They play wrestled for a few minutes. She slid off the butcher block as they fought and Sam pinned her against it, her back to his front. She was practically lying on the thing and he was loving the view.

Andy knew she was stuck _and_ in trouble. Sam leaned forward, palms down on each side of her. She practically stopped breathing when she felt him against her. He brushed his lips across her neck and whispered. " _Problem McNally?_ " He felt her breath hitch.

She closed her eyes as she felt every inch of him against her, his warm breath blowing across her neck. She couldn't stop the goose bumps that popped up on her skin as he let his fingers flutter across the bare skin that her tank top revealed.

She wiggled a little at this touch and his breath caught. She smiled when she realized she wasn't the _only one_ in a situation here. She wiggled again and he gripped her hips, groaning out. " _Shit Andy."_

She'd long let go of the cupcake. Andy straightened up and reached back for him, wrapping a hand around the back of his neck. She breathed out. " _Sam."_

He slid one hand around to her abdomen and the other up to rest on her sternum. He whispered in her ear. " _I want you Andy but if you're not ready then it's ok."_

She slid her free hand up to where his rested on her sternum. She spoke just as quietly as he did. " _I want you to Sam."_

He started out slowly kissing her neck and running his hands over her body. "You're so beautiful." Her skin was ridiculously soft and warm. "And you skin in _so_ soft. You feel so good." Andy needed to get her hands on him too so she turned around.

After an eternity of kissing and exploring each other's bodies she led them to her room. They slowly undressed each other and fell into her bed. They made love all night and into the early morning. Sam woke up with her hand resting on his chest and her head on his shoulder. He smiled as he thought of the night they'd had.

Andy had been awake for a little bit so she knew when he woke. "It's not nice to stare."

He chuckled and kissed her nose. "You shouldn't be so damn sexy then." She buried her face in his chest and shook her head. "You're gonna get shy on me _now?"_

Andy swatted him. "Sam!"

He rolled over on top of her. "I'm just sayin McNally; you weren't shy all those times last night and this morning. Don't start now."

They made love again before Sam coerced her out of bed with the promise of pancakes. After breakfast they showered together. It was their day off and they spent it doing nothing. Since Sam needed to home and get more clothes for work the next day Andy suggested they just stay at his place. Sam couldn't have been happier.

 


End file.
